


Space Dad, Space Princess

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Eventual Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), F/F, First Crush, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pool, Secret Crush, Swimming Pools, Teen Crush, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Everyone has crushes on everyone and that's amazing <3Oneshot/drabble





	Space Dad, Space Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371190) by eleedoesart. 



Lance and Keith were staring at something, but despite Pidge's absolute undeniable brilliant-ness, they didn't actually notice right away. 

"Guys! Isn't this great? Hunk and I finally got the Altean pool up and working by earth standards!" That way everyone could use it now without any fear. They paused when they noticed the other two weren't actually paying attention. "Uh, what're you guys looking at..?"

Lance placed a hand on their shoulder, and just pointed. So Pidge looked. 

And there was Shiro in the pool with his shirt off. He was wet of course, having just come up from being beneath the water, and he was grinning a lazy, happy smile. It was nice to see him smile. 

"Heh," Pidge smirked at their friends' blushes. "Love struck fools. I'd never--"

"Pidge!" They turned to see Allura, who was also in the pool. In a two piece bathing suit and honestly showing off her lovely dark skin. "Come show me what you called a 'cannon ball'. The water's great!"

"HA!" Lance laughed as it was now Pidge's turn to blush bright red. Keith snorted too. 

Soon he and Lance went back to admiring their  ~~~~Space Dad ~~dy~~. 


End file.
